


《快门间恋爱》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 生写光x爱豆刚





	《快门间恋爱》

1.你是不是有底片没交干净?

 

2.哄闹的摊子面前，人潮拥挤，那些手一半捂嘴一半指着挂起的照片，注意力却被角落突如其来的呵斥声吸引过去。

 

3.虽然照片上面的Tsuyoshi特别魅力四射，妖娆妩媚，活……色生香

 

4.对，就这些啊。  
骗鬼呢!后台的时候我看你有check过，根本就不止这些的!五大三粗的同伴气愤地伸手揪领口，身材纤瘦的男子根本不是他对手，轻飘飘就被拽过去。

5.还手足无措扶了一下高挺鼻梁上面歪扭的眼镜。

 

6.得，看着跟个文弱书生似的。虽然合伙人知道这小子天生怪力，这会儿搁这卖心眼装弱了。  
但是颜控妹子们不晓得啊！在这个男色即正义的时代，她们愤怒地投来锄强扶弱的眼神，满脸写着你怎么能欺负人的控诉。

 

7.于是只能撒开手

 

8.你收敛点，重新确认下底片给送去印刷厂，上头人怪罪下来有你好受哦。被安上坏人名头的同伴松开手冲了他一句，挤开围上来的人群顶着一头汗离开。

 

9.没事吧?那个人搞什么鬼哦瞎嚷嚷什么!  
受伤了吗？要不要去医院?  
真是的怎么能放这种人负责Tsuyo桑的生写嘛！  
难以置信居然还有这样的人潜伏在周围!  
不怕不怕啊我们不理!

 

10.蜂拥上来的女生们七言八语叽叽喳喳不休，还豪气地多买了几张捧生写大叔的生意。

 

11.不，不是生写大叔，是生写王子。

 

12.而“少言柔弱”的生写小王子整理了一下衣领，“腼腆”地说我没事，就安静地投入收银工作了。

 

13.对，没钱没地位，靠一个摄像机讨饭吃，却被圈子里叫做小王子。  
因为脸太漂亮了。

 

14.你不做偶像真的可惜。他捧着摄像机设备待在角落吃盒饭时有不少艺人的经纪人凑过来跟自己咋舌惋惜，轻佻点的甚至还会摘下他眼镜对着脸大叹特叹。  
这是张让艺人都自惭形愧的脸，漂亮精致到让人感叹造物主不公，连女优都要嫉恨都那种。偏小王子扒着盒饭嘟囔说我又不会跟人打交道上台也白瞎，能养得起自己跟家里的狗就足够了。

顺便提一下，家里那只也是个漂亮得不得了的吉娃娃。

 

15.那留个名片嘛！以后合作也方便!经纪人们都如此不放弃，小王子在身上摸了半天也没摸出来啥，只能边嚼着一嘴猪排饭，边用笔在笔记本上潦草写了个名字和联系方式。

 

16.哇，你居然跟Tsuyo桑一个姓哦!  
瞧，每个人都会如此感叹。

 

17.生写大叔内部也是有等级区别的。Koichi有天生的皮相优势，在一众穿拖鞋大背心的大叔中间尤其出挑了，饭着爱豆的小女生顺带把kochan当偶像追，看完live就蹲他。而且kochan拍摄技术相当专业纯熟，极其擅长捕捉人的帅气点。

尤其是在拍Tsuyoshi时。

 

18.kochan怎么今天拍的都没有露啦!一位在多个场子见过面的女生嘟着嘴跟他撒娇，说明明今天有那么几分钟Tsuyo 桑把外套脱掉只穿了个背心在。

 

19.我不是说这些拍的不好啦！可是缺了张肉就……  
小女生对着帅哥根本无法理直气壮，声音软了七八度，一点没有刚才对同伴斥骂凶悍的架势。

 

20.而且kochan向来懂Tsuyoshi桑的性感点在哪，圈子里面他是被饭公认的碾压各大杂志摄影师的存在。

 

21.就这么说吧……kochan的镜头里……有爱啊。  
曾经一位大大语出惊人评价其中的不同，姑娘们雷到后背发毛，却发现好像还真的是这么回事。

 

22.哦内存不够了，没拍到。Koichi歉意地说，眼镜后面的眼睛似乎还有点委屈。  
啊没关系没关系这几张也超级好看啦!面前的几个人一块摆手，还安慰没有完成工作的kochan不要害怕同事威胁，下次补上就好。

 

23.嗯。生写小王子弯了眉眼，用数学计算一流水平速度给找零。

 

24.其实也不是没拍到。  
内存卡里有个一百多张吧。

 

25.但他就是不想拿出来。

 

26.因为从侧面拍过去时，袖口处还能看见白嫩的皮肤，凹陷的腰线，与粉色的……

 

27.口干舌燥。

 

28\. Tsuyoshi 和他跟过的其他艺人到底有什么区别呢？  
Koichi并不是他专用的摄影师，他几乎跑遍国内偶像会场。  
最后却在这里安根。

 

29.倒不是说他一年到头只等着Tsuyoshi开live才出来工作，那样的话自己跟家里的狗早就饿死了。而是他依旧跟着全国转，但是那边一提出邀请，手上不管有多要紧的事情都放下来直追到过去。

 

30.你不是说要赚钱吗？你不是说自己跟狗都快没饭吃了吗？违约金都赔了多少了你还跑?经纪人先生在后面跺脚都拦不住人，摔着小笔记本就要撕联系方式，想起这个人手下照片的高销量就又把怒火咽下去。

 

31.Koichi业内混迹多年见过不少漂亮的人，再加上每天对着镜子看自己，早就审美疲劳了。  
可是Tsuyoshi当真是他见过的长得最好看的那一个。

 

32.无任何粉丝滤镜。  
因为初见时Tsuyoshi连胡子都没剃，头发也乱糟糟地，直接蹲在他旁边搭话说——  
嘿，盒饭哪儿拿的?

 

33.……啊?

 

34.快说啦我都快饿死了。圆溜溜的大眼睛看过来，水润光泽，特别像家里的吉娃娃。他还伸手拍了一下自己胳膊自来熟地催说要不你带我去吧。

一爪子挠过来的动作也像吉娃娃。

 

35.Koichi蹲过无数个场子，也在角落吃过无数次盒饭，但是Tsuyoshi是第一个不因为自己脸招人主动过来搭讪的。  
他就像个最普通的男孩，把台阶当学校看台蹲，仿佛山坡上的风也吹来，带来远处的电车声。

 

36.和生姜烧肉的味道。

 

37.你好像不爱跟人说话?  
Koichi不知道自己是怎么突然就被认识不到三分钟的人强行拉去居酒屋作陪的，只记得自己没吃完的冷盒饭好像是被丢到垃圾桶了。  
没有认识的人啊。他局促地夹了一块热腾腾的猪肉烧，蘸着蛋黄酱和饭塞进嘴。

果然很暖。

 

38.对面的人没什么形象地扒着饭，估计也是饿得不轻，听见临时饭友给了这个回答噗得笑出声，差点喷出了米粒。  
他观察这个叫Koichi的人好几天了，经纪人提及跟自己同姓氏时他就不自觉给予关注。演出今天下午才开始，班底团队却要提前好几天到位。许多没安排到事情的工作人员早就找乐子去了，偏这个人什么时候都守在位子上，死板地遵守着时间踩点。  
不知道的还以为是什么团队核心人物。

 

39.Koichi不爱跟人说话，独来独往，眼睛却清澈。可能是熬夜打游戏了，人犯困就缩在座椅里睡觉，醒了捧着饭盒放空大脑般进食，看着怪叫人心疼的。

 

40.Koichi很焦虑地看着Tsuyoshi被呛着的表情。毕竟对方是那么闪闪发光的偶像，两个人虽然同桌吃饭但是地位和世界都相距甚远。  
可是对方艰难吞咽下事物后捂着肚子笑了一阵子，眼睛都弄出来了生理盐水显得更加润泽。一只带有明显茧子的手在面前摆了摆，那人笑吟吟开口——

 

41.没关系，你现在不就有人说话了吗？  
富士山小嘴开阖，弯起好看的弧度。

 

42.母胎以来没有萌动过的少男心失控了。

43.这是被撩了？

 

44.早过了早恋年级的纯情小王子人生第一次带着忐忑不安的心情捧起摄像机投入工作，直到进入场地蹲在自己位子上都心神不宁。  
这还是他第一次跟合作的偶像直接交流上了。以往都是合作关系，你摆好姿势我卡好机位，一手交钱一手交货，时不时还要忍受一番艺人戒备警惕的目光打量。

 

45.是，我的确没见过这么平易近人的偶像。

 

46.过道边上迷妹的惊呼打断了Koichi的思绪。音乐响起扭头过去，生写小王子下巴都要惊掉了。

 

47.这是谁?

 

48.剃掉了胡子，理好了头发，小脸水润光滑，一双大眼睛尤其显得可爱灵动诱惑。生写小王子以他多年从业经验用眼神扫过脖颈胸口腰线臀部腿根脚踝，可耻地发现，自己端着摄像机的手在发抖。

 

49.偏镜头里面那位察觉到自己的注视般，还俏皮地往这里看了一眼，摆手笑了笑。

 

50.靠近的迷妹们癫狂。

 

51.演唱会开了什么内容？好像有缭乱的灯光，重鼓点，管线乐队，和在吉他上灵巧波动的手指?  
当天晚上Koichi做了个春梦，并且在春梦即将化作现实时即时地惊醒坐起出了一头汗。酒店的空调开得足，他慌慌张张打开电脑插入内存卡，发现里面的图片全是自己梦境里面细碎的光和影。

 

52.完蛋了，好像真的没什么能用上的。  
这种角度的洗出来……会被当做变态吧。

 

53.Koichi有些微妙地不愿意承认自己是不想让其他人看见这个角度的Tsuyoshi。废话，才认识几天的人，哪来的什么亲密关系?  
他不过是觉得，一个偶像艺人不适合发这种照片。

 

54.他害怕暴露了自己看Tsuyoshi时的关注点。照片交出去时，仿佛把眼睛也交出去了。  
包括他拍下这张照片时一瞬间头脑里闪现过的感情。

 

55.Koichi的工作难得需要返工，他背着设备又跟了第二天的场。低头check影像时，旁边挨近的女孩子还艳羡地说，真好啊能看见这么多的他。

 

56.哪种他?  
镜头里华丽的，高冷的，魅惑的他么？

 

57.可他其实也可以是邋遢的，不拘小节的，大大咧咧的，蹲在路边爽朗搭话的。

 

58.Koichi鲜少擅自去理解一个人，连接触都是能省则省。他靠镜头去解读这个世界，也知道除去那些摆上货架的漂亮的照片外，电脑里是要删掉多少失败的丑陋的表情。  
所以艺人讨厌摄影师，这些人天生带着显微镜看清你的每一寸虚伪与厌恶，却又无法拒绝。

 

可是自己却在Tsuyoshi这里看不懂了，他的镜头里也没有留下一张不好看的照片。这个人真实坦诚的模样抵得住任何苛刻镜头的考验。  
不假笑的人永远不怕被拍到崩坏的表情。

 

59.况且他连Tsuyoshi留胡子都觉得可爱。

 

60.完蛋，我沦落成饭这么快?以往生写小王子都是结束工作了事，会场吵闹的声音也钻不到耳朵眼。可是在Tsuyoshi面前，他居然能安安静静守着特殊角落看完一场且意犹未尽，连快门都忘记按下了。

 

61.Koichi人生中第一次如此庆幸自己从事这样的职业。他先是藏起了一张照片，看着那些女孩子们离开时心里有种独占了这个Tsuyoshi的幸福感。  
随后是第二张，第三张，第四……

 

62.我有这么吓人吗？Tsuyoshi端着碗筷挨着他坐时看见这人下意识一抖，头毛都跟着晃了一下，诧异询问。

 

63.是他心里有鬼。  
一股清淡的香味钻进鼻子里，Koichi没忍住好奇询问这是什么，Tsuyoshi边嚼着寿司卷边说普通的檀香而已啊。  
不普通，明明就是仙人一样的味道。如果气味有痕迹，他都想抄起摄像机调到最高速快门记录下轨迹。

 

64.等自己生写的迷妹们一天比一天多发出露肉少的哀叹，Koichi也一天比一天认识到自己渐渐喜欢上了Tsuyoshi的心意。

 

65.他跟着这个比自己还小三个月的男生走过了不少地方，也被强拉上参加集体活动。两个人是难得的同龄同姓，天生缘分让他们亲近。  
总是跟老头子待在一块容易老吧！海风吹在耳边有点大，Koichi跟在他后面赤脚踩过沙滩，感受这一波波浪花拍在脚面。两个人已经落下大部队很久，Tsuyoshi笑眯眯转身对他喊话，还说我们不是很有缘分?  
放在少年漫画里这都是互相拯救级别的感人剧情，你可给我好好珍惜吧。唱歌的嗓音用来说话也好听。Koichi端着摄像机跟拍记录的手指未挪，却忽然产生了去抓着那只白嫩手腕的冲动。

 

66.比起用镜头，他更想在现实留住这个有如一道阳光穿过自己封闭生活的人。

 

67.可是我能做什么呢？生写小王子陷入了苦闷，发现自己当真没法给带来有价值的东西。Koichi只能蹲在原位等待台上的人分神往这边看一眼，连递水的忙都做不到。

 

68.那就修图?  
半夜两点，Koichi对着电脑好半天下不去手，这个计划也宣告破产。

 

69.Tsuyoshi不需要任何修饰就很好看。

 

70.唔，你能不能换种拍摄方法?就要拍Domoto 先生那种。  
一个年轻的小偶像跟自己提出了要求。  
他想要Koichi把自己拍出来跟Tsuyoshi一样色气的感觉。

 

71.……做不到啊。

 

72.Tsuyoshi的饭们相当热情，还加了Koichi不常使用的网络账号，将他奉为圈中大手

 

73.kochan今天来吗？Tsuyo桑真的拜托了！  
kochan的视线就是我的视线不接受反驳。  
来生想做kochan!  
kochan分享一下底片呗！

 

74.哇，这么虎的吗？Tsuyoshi拉着Koichi一起躲在宾馆房间看棒球时瞥见他手机屏幕上面的消息长大了嘴巴。

 

75.你很受欢迎啊。生写小王子闷闷地冒出来一句。

 

76.Tsuyoshi当然受欢迎，圈里圈外追他的人不少。前几天还有追到会场后台送花纠缠的，他蹲在外边吃盒饭时听见动静破门而入二话不说把人赶出去。

 

77.你是不是疯了？！你知道那是谁吗？！伤着了你负责?!Tsuyoshi的经纪人气炸了，指着人破口大骂。  
然后Tsuyoshi赶过来把一声不吭的人护在身后说不关他事。

力气还挺大啊。Tsuyoshi斜过来的眼神如此说。

78.Koichi黏在他周围很久了，跟踪狂似的，捧着个摄像机，却又不来跟自己主动搭话。他发出共餐邀请，那人小脸就通红通红，跟在后头小金毛也抖来抖去，活像个犬类。

 

79.可是他在就很安心。

 

80.尤其是站在台上收到那束注视的目光时。

 

81.这个人羞涩成这样，将来谈恋爱接吻的时候岂不是脸皮都要炸了？小偶像忽然冒出这个念头来，把自己惊到耳根通红。

 

82.所以啊……我还是根本配不上他。Koichi坐在床边，听着电视机里面自己支持的巨人队要取得胜利的欢呼，心里却空落落的。

 

83.又是一次巡演将要结束，他要有小半年功夫见不到这个人了。  
他无比珍惜每一次陪Tsuyoshi看棒球的机会，独处在一个空间里面，喝着啤酒，吃着便利店零食，用摄影师独特的目线按帧记下那人的一举一动。

 

84.而这场夏季暗恋是不是也要跟随着比赛哨响无疾而终?

 

85.我啊，其实不喜欢棒球哦，一点都看不懂的。  
屏幕上一个女孩子接到了击打到观众席的棒球，兴奋到尖叫。Koichi听见耳边的声音扭过头，正对上一双笑吟吟又含着些许羞赧的眼睛。

 

86.哦他不喜欢棒球啊……

 

87.不喜欢棒球??

 

88.Koichi的大脑卡壳，桌上的啤酒还在冒着泡。一个念头塞进来，他几乎就要憋不过气出去大声叫出来。

 

好像那颗棒球隔着屏幕送到自己手上一样。

 

89.我不喜欢棒球。  
我喜欢你。

 

90.年轻的季节年轻的恋爱，快门摁下去的一闪光线将心情传达到我的眼睛里。

 

91.后来的故事怎么样了？

 

92.kochankochan可算找到你了!会场外的角落，一群迷妹穿着花里胡哨的周边衣服围过来气喘吁吁问他今天有没有生写。

 

93.啊，我今晚不是来工作的。Koichi摊开手，身上没带平时的黑色腰包。

 

94.啊?单纯看演出的?kochan终于沦陷成饭了？

 

95.小迷妹们纵然失望，可见到生写小偶像也不亏了，她们继续手挽手跑开，还喊话kochan下次一定要带上相机。

 

96.看什么呢？通道里走出来一个人影，温软的小手牵上了他的。

 

97.找我要生写的。

 

98.不是工作也可以入场。  
入的还是关系场。

 

99.小偶像fufufu地笑出声来，恶趣味凑到耳根说，走，我们回去好好拍。

 

裸的那种。

 

101.男朋友经不起逗，结巴着甩手说你你你。大眼睛瞪圆说你不愿意我找别人去。

 

愿意啊！没说不啊!  
小偶像看着生写小王子一副努力摆出专业素质以掩盖羞涩的模样，捂着肚子笑到抽筋。

 

102.真纯。

end


End file.
